Tape measures that contain an extendable and flexible tape typically are housed in a metal or plastic housing that has an external clip that permits its owner to attach the tape measure to his/her tool belt, waist band or pocket lip. The users of such tape measures include carpenters, electricians, plumbers, handymen/women and other persons in the fields of construction and other forms of fabrication. Workers such as these have long had a need for a Manually Releasable Clip Holder that is worn on one's side that could positively hold a tape measure to prevent its loss and which would permit the smooth, easy release of the tape measure only in response to the manual one-handed grasp of the worker. The tape measure of interest is typically capable of extending a flexible tape to a distance from 0 to 35 feet. The external clip on such a tape measure is typically held on the side of the tape measure's housing with a screw, a rivet or is molded into the side of the housing. In the absence of a holder, the wearer places the clip over top edge of the belt, pants pocket, or waistband to position the tape measure at a convenient location on the side of the worker. As the worker moves from task to task on a job, there are repeated chances or encounters with objects capable of dislodging the tape measure from the waist of the user resulting in the possible loss or damage to the tape measure. In addition, there exists the possibility of serious injury or even death to fellow workers who happen to be in a position below a tape as it falls. The risk of injury extends to those who happen to be under a high ladder, a scissor-lift or who might be located at the base of a high structure such as a high-rise building. Eliminating the inadvertent loss of a tape measure also eliminates the loss of time on the job that is spent locating, recovering or finding a replacement.
Tape holders that are presently available or that are in the art have the disadvantage of requiring multiple and in some cases awkward user steps. Such user steps include tasks such as snapping and unsnapping a securing strap during removal and replacement, modification of the tape measure either during manufacture or as an aftermarket add-on. There are even some holders that do not positively hold the tape-measure. The above-noted problems, and others, are overcome in accordance with the subject invention Manually Releasable Clip Holder.